Rouga Shimo
Rouga Shimo '''(ラウガー・シモー Rūga Shimo): Is a young man hailing from a small northern village of Kryolum. He aims to become a '''Poacher Hunter '''with the goal of keeping endangered and other rare animals safe from poachers. Appearance Rouga is a tall young man with silver hair, and bold hazel eyes that stand out against his pale white skin. He has several piercings, a common custom form his home village, several in both of his ears and even two on his throat. It's common to find Rouga wearing winter ware regardless of the climate he is in, often commenting that the heat isn't too bad. Though in extremely hot areas he'll begrudgingly opt for cooler clothes. Most often Rouga wears a blueish gray coat with a fur trim that he was given to him before leaving for the hunter exam, and under it is a black shirt with a large collar. He also is commonly seen wears white pants that doesn't impede on his range of motion, and black boots given how they are good for most situations. Personality Like all people, life has found a way to change Rouga's personality with the passing of time. As a child Rouga was your typical hyper active boy who would always get into trouble one way or another. Being the adventurous type he would often go off into the woods, nearly worrying his parents half to death when he wouldn't return home till dusk. Though even when staying in the village he would cause mischief when he'd get all of the village's children in on massive games of hid and seek or tag. Requiring many of the adults to have to stop their usually tasks to make sure none of the children strayed too far from the village. Eventually like most young boys Rouga grew out of this lively phase around his early teen years. As a teenager Rouga, along with others his age, was given a task to help around the village. Ice fishing was what Rouga would find doing as it allowed him the freedom to go off into the woods, but without having to get reprimanded for doing so. While he was no longer nearly as energetic as he was in his youth, a sense of adventure never left him. This yearning for adventure reached its peek when Rouga found out what a hunter was. A small band of hunters had stopped through the village one faithful day, and just that evening of conversing with the men was enough to have his goal set. With this goal in mind the young man became even more outgoing, almost as if he had returned to being that same starry eyed kid from years ago. Though in the years he spent training to take the hunters exam, a grim reminder of how cruel people can be sparked another change in the young man. After learning the fate of a pack of rare wolves he had befriended in his time spent wondering out into forest since a young age, Rouga had become a changed man. His previously up beat attitude had shifted into one far more abrasive, especially to those who immediately get on his bad side. Though despite this new cold demeanor much of his goodhearted nature remains, if only more difficult to see it from him. This drastic change came about as a way to keep people at a distance till he can get a better grasp on the type of person they are. While he is now normally reserved with his emotions, Rouga can be quick to anger if it involves someone harming an animal, or someone clearly weaker. That being said his thorough training has lead him to be level headed in what many would consider stressful situations, and allowing him ample time to plan out a strategy to deal with it. Background Since birth Rouga was always adventurous, given how he'd seemingly always finding a way out of his crib as a toddler. And at a young age was considered to be quite the trouble maker in his small village, often getting reprimanded by his parents or other adults who would catch him in the middle of his latest misadventure. Especially when he would be out in the forests, but no matter how often the boy was warned of the dangers of the woods he'd end up there seemingly every other day. Though he was a handful in his early years no one could deny that Rouga's happiness was contagious, and helped lighten the mood around the village. That was one of the things that the young boy's parents loved most about him, how he could always find the good in a bad situation. When Rouga turned thirteen, like all the teenagers of the Kryolum, he started working to help sustain the village. Having a strong affinity to the forests, Rouga quickly gravitated to the role of a fisherman. While a simple task on paper much of the woods near the fishing rivers was well known to all villagers as territory of the '''Duren Wolves, the apex predators of this region. Rouga was aware of the inherent risks of leaving the safety of the village walls, it certainly wouldn't stop him from doing so. Given his youthful energy, and natural talent at quickly traversing the woods he found great success in his first months of fishing, but one day in particular he had an extremely close call. While loading up his basket with the last for his haul, a shiver ran down his spine as on the opposite side of the river bank a full grown Duren wolf made its way out into the clearing. The creature and Rouga locked eyes, and while he was terrified by it the wolf had a sort of majestic presence to it that drew his gaze to it. In an attempt to appease the wolf the young man tossed it over several of his fish, and much to his surprise the wolf took them and returned back into the woods it came from. After that it wasn't too uncommon for him to have a run in with what he assumed to be the same wolf, and giving it some of his haul slowly turned into part of Rouga's routine. Though his relationship with this wolf would suddenly change one day. After another day of fishing Rouga waited for the wolf to come and get its share, but it didn't show up. Just as the young man was about to return home a faint whimper from the distant treeline grabbed his attention. Fearing the worse the young boy quickly crossed the river and followed the whimpers. Equipment Abilities and Powers Nen In his training to learn Nen, Rouga discovered that his aura type fell into the category of Transmutation. Upon learning this Rouga quickly decided on developing a hatsu that would cause his aura to mimic ice, and given that he spent nearly his entire life growing up in the frigid north it only took a month of training before he could start easily change his aura into ice. Through his training Rouga found that the water in his body gets used as a sort of catalyst in the transmutation process, and learned that when dehydrated made it was extremely difficult to get even a bit of ice to form. Meaning that to best maintain the ability to use his hatsu Rouga needs to stay as hydrated as possible. Once gaining more proficiency with this technique Rouga was finally able to develop a meaningful application of it which he has dubbed Frost Bite. } |- ! style="background-color:Silver" | | style="background-color:Silver" |Rouga is able to change the properties of his aura so that it becomes ice. When transmuting his aura to ice it tends to form in patches all around his body, though it seems to have no effect on him at all. The main application of Frost Bite is the freezing of objects and enemies, though as a secondary effect he can form more ice on his body and combine it with Shu to add to his defensive capabilities. How Frost Bite's main ability works is rather simple in theory, with the use of Gyo Rouga focuses more of his icy arua into the hand or foot he plans to strike with. Upon contact with another person the area that was struck is rapidly frozen, but if there is as much or more aura guarding the area then no freezing occurs. Inversely areas with little or no aura protecting them are subject to having the freezing spread far beyond the usual area. |- ! style="background-color:Blue" |Type:Transmutation,Conjuration ! style="background-color:Blue" | |- ! style="background-color:Silver" | | style="background-color:Silver" |Rouga's second ability was developed in order to counteract the shortcomings of Frost Bite, those being skilled use of Gyo and a lack of range that comes with an ability that requires touch. By improving his proficiency in conjuration he learned how to form his ice aura into many different constructs. These range from stalagmites, walls, simple weapons, or whatever the situation at hand may require. He can create these construct up to 5 meters away from his body, but the speed at which they are made is slower the farther away it is from him. Rouga has stated that he could possibly expand on the active range of this ability with further training. |} Battles and Competitions Quotes Trivia